Rocket Raccoon
How Rocket Raccoon joined the Tourney Kuma's first attempt to steal Gideon's Bible, decipher its secrets, and turn them to profit was stopped by the Hulk, aiding Halfworld's chief law officer, Ranger Rocket Raccoon. The book was recovered, but not before Pyko secretly translated it and returned the Hulk to Earth. Kuma's "Mayhem Makaniks" encountered its first competition when the serpentine Lord Dyvyne organized "Dyvynities, Inc." and forced Kuma from Spacewheel. Kuma retreated underground and a Toy War ensued. Both coveted the otter Lylla, who was legal heir to the toy empire and romantically involved with Rocket Raccoon. Rocket Raccoon opposed Kuma and Dyvyne and tried to end the war. The two joined forces in a mutual attempt to kill him, even as Pyko joined Rocket. Pyko, Lylla, Rocket, and his first mate, Wal Russ, took Gideon's Bible to the robots and presented it to the Head Robot, who combined the information contained in the volume with the robots' advanced technology to create helmets that would cure the Loonies. The four animals distributed the helmets. A last assault by Kuma and Dyvyne was narrowly foiled by the animals, the robots, and the newly aware humanoids, all in the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Spitfire Twice (Neutral) Rocket pulls out a large high-tech gun that fires a blue energy blast. He will fire this gun horizontally while saying "Eat THIS!". Pendulum (Side) A large log swings from the top of the screen as Rocket says "Log TRAP!". Upward Wild Ripper (Up) Rocket Raccoon quickly dashes upward at a 45 degree angle for an attack. Oil Bomb (Down) Rocket throws a balloon filled with oil at the ground while saying "OIL bomb!". The oil itself does nothing, but Rocket can fire his pistol at it later to create a carpet of flames. Rock and Roll (Hyper Smash) Rocket pulls out a large Gatling gun, says "Now let's...", and fires at the opponent while saying "ROCK AND ROLL!!!!". He then pulls out another gun that fires a large plasma sphere, which tracks the opponent as Rocket says "Eat THIS!". Rocky Raccoon (Final Smash) Rocket says "INCOMING!!!!!" and activates a trap under the opponent, making them fall into a hole, burying him/her shoulder high in the ground, mercilessly beats them with a shovel and says "Air STRIKE, suckers!" before running off, followed by dropping a large napalm-bomb on the enemy as he watches the explosion from a helicopter ladder, all while saying "I love the smell of napalm in the morning!". Victory Animations #Rocket looks to his sides quickly before facing the screen, putting his hand on the back of his head, all while saying "The RACCOON'S the King of the Beasts! Screw the LION...". #*Rocket looks to his sides quickly before facing the screen, putting his hand on the back of his head, all while saying "Let's go to Halfworld and have somebody experiment on YOU for a change!". (Jin victories only) #Rocket slowly clasps two of his paws together while saying "NEVER doubt a raccoon.". #*Rocket slowly clasps two of his paws together while saying "Let's KO some space clowns again sometime, mate. For ol' time's sake!". (Lizardman victories only) #While doing a crane like stance, Rocket says "The Guardians of the Galaxy are nothing without me.". #*While doing a crane like stance, Rocket says "That's for letting them mess up Raccoon City, ya WANKER!". (Xiaoyu victories only) Trivia *Despite being the final Marvel Comics character to be confirmed as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Rocket Raccoon was the fifth Marvel Comics character to be confirmed as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. He was confirmed alongside Professor Mole from the Spyro the Dragon universe. *Rocket Raccoon shares his Japanese voice actor with Dampierre and Lizardman. *Rocket Raccoon's version of Nobunaga's infamous "Is that so?" is "Again, that wasn't me going through your garbage cans last night!". *Rocket's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Heihachi Mishima's pet bear, Kuma. In Tourney 2, he gains a second rival, whose name is also Kuma. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney